earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Ted Kord 3
Characters * Blue Beetle * Booster Gold * Heretic * Skeets * Oracle Location * Blackgate Island, Gotham City, NJ * January 31st 2017, 0424 EST VOX Archive * Blue Beetle: Skeets, get the Bug out of here! blast, mystic thrum, shout, metal on metal clashing * Skeets: Understood, sir. I have remotely activated the navigational system.. Where would you like to be relocated? * Blue Beetle: Anywhere, Skeets! blast, mystic thrum, shout, metal on metal clashing * Booster Gold: Blue! That's our means to escape! thrum, metal on metal clashing, concussive blast * Blue Beetle: Yeah... and it's his too! blast, mystic thrum, explosion, debris scattering * Booster Gold: Well... Couldn't we- blast, mystic thrum, shout, force field thrum, force field thrum I don't know... Use the Bug's weapon systems against him? * Blue Beetle: Sure... If you want to trust the auto-targeting software to not shoot us, too? blast, energy blast * Heretic: debris scattering You two sure do talk a lot... Shall I remedy that? * Blue Beetle: I promise we'll observe a five second silence once we finish pounding your head into the concrete! * Heretic: Don't make promises you can't keep! sparks, whirring, crash, sparks * Booster Gold: Skeets! * Skeets: He... He... He sliced off one... of... my stabilizers... * Heretic: chuckle Let me finish off this annoying flying bucket... blast, energy blast, explosion, distant thud * Booster Gold: No one messes with Skeets! of air Skeets! You good, buddy! * Skeets: I... I'll survive. Merely a... superficial wound, I suspect... I'm sorry, sir... I can no longer maintain that signal jam... * Blue Beetle: Signal jam? Ohh... yeah... Oracle, you there? * Oracle: What the hell is going on there? Sat-feed shows thermal readings going crazy there. * Booster Gold: Do we have an ETA on back-up? This Heretic guy's tougher than he looks... Skeets is down and we're taking a- * Oracle: Gee, if only someone tried to warn you two... Huh? Batman's about forty-five seconds out in the Batmobile. * Booster Gold: No offense, but we're going to need more than a Robin with a scalloped cape. What else you got? * Oracle: No... I mean the Batman. He apparently tore off his cast and is heading your way. He has a score to settle. * Booster Gold: Skeets, you hear that?! Batman is coming! You know what that means?! We're saved! * Blue Beetle: Aw, man... The last thing I want is to look like an idiot in front of Batman! * Heretic: footsteps I can remedy that for you as well... Would you rather look like a corpse? mystic thrum Trivia and Notes * Part of the Judas Contract Storyline. * Story continues from Oracle Files: Michael Jon Carter 3. * Story continues in VOX Box: The Last Laugh. * Booster refers to Batman as a "Robin with a scalloped cape" because the current batman is Tim Drake. He took the mantle after Bruce received injuries in VOX Box: The Real Deal. * Also the score Batman needs to settle refers to Heretic injuring Damian in VOX Box: The Family Strikes Back. Links and References * Oracle Files: Ted Kord (3/3) Category:Oracle Files Category:Ted Kord/Appearances Category:Michael Jon Carter/Appearances Category:Joseph Kane/Appearances Category:Skeets/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Blackgate Island/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Judas Contract Storyline